1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion image decoding technology and a motion image encoding technology for generating a prediction block in blocks.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as an already existing encoding system for generating a prediction signal (a prediction block) of a target block to be predicted in blocks, for example, a technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) 2002-354486 is proposed. Such a technology reduces relative redundancy in the time direction by entropy encoding a motion vector indicating motion between frames and an error block between a prediction block and a target block to be predicted generated from the motion vector. Here, a target block to be predicted is a divided block of an input frame for which a predicting process is performed next.